pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lab Helpers
Woohoo! Thirteen episode! Plot We see the gang at the lab. Steve: Well, me and Korrina are going to Celadon. Korrina: Bye. They leave. Iris: Me and Ahmad- Ahmad: It's "Ahmad and I".. Iris: Whatever, we're going to Lumiose City, the City of Lights and Love! Dakota: I'm jamming out to Fallout Boy. Abi: I'm jamming Sam Smith. Prof. Oak: I'm going to visit Mr. Pokemon. Dakota, Abi, go help Tracey watch the Pokemon. Dakota and Abi: K. Prof. Oak and Ahmad and Iris leave. They go to the backyard where Tracey is seen with Steve's Bulbasaur and Dakota's Bulbasaur, Mars. Dakota: Hey Tracey! Tracey: Dakota? Abi? Dakota: We're helping you. Tracey: Good. Uh, Dakota, there's someone here for you... Dakota: Who? Tracey: You'll see. He takes Dakota to a room where Sabrina is with a Gengar. Dakota: Nightmare? Nightmare: Yes, Dakota-chan. Dakota: Dakota-chan? Sabrina: My training is very formal. Dakota: Ah. Sabrina: Btw, your friend Steve is strange. Dakota: Don't I know it. Nightmare: Well, I was just dropping by. Peace, Dakota-chan. Him and Sabrina teleport away. The other Pokémon show up. Abi: Wow, that's a lot of Pokémon. Dakota and Tracey: Right? Tracey: Well..it's lunchtime for the Pok- They run him over, ready for lunch. Dakota: Let me help. He yells really loud and they all line up. Abi: Wow... Dakota: I'm awesome that way. They feed the Pokémon their lunch. Later, Blaze is teaching Cyndaquil some stuff. Cyndaquil: I WANNA LEARN BLASTBURN! Blaze: I can't even learn that until I'm a Typhlosion. Cyndaquil: *Sigh* Me and Steve need to have a very serious talk about him holding back my evolution for "cuteness." Dakota overhears. Dakota: Blaze, don't make Cyndaquil question Steve. We're not supposed to teach his Pokemon anything. Blaze: Shia Labeuoff. Dakota: Good point. Carry on. Abi is seen with Dakota's Eeevolutions and Steve's Umbreon. Abi: Aw, you guys are so cute! Everyone but Lacey and Umbreon: Hey! Abi: Sorry, you guys are handsome They nod. Tracey is seen watching TV (what a lazyass, amiright?). News Announcer: This, just in. The Violet City Gym was destroyed by the legendary Pokémon, Lugia. Dakota hears. Dakota: STEVE! Also, Tracey, you're lazy. Tracey: Meh. Jessie, James and Meowth are watching. (Of course, they are. They don't have lives.) Jessie, whispering: Look at all the Pokémon. James, whispering: Wait...didn't we try this plan before a hundred times befor- A Noctowl (Steve's) spots them and flies over to them, pecking them. Team Rocket: Ow, ow, ow! Noctowl uses Hypnosis on them, blasting them off. (Wait what?) Noctowl: Female Growlithes He lands on the tree and goes to sleep. Abi is with the Cave Squad. Abi: Wow, I can't believe Dakota actually calls you the Cave Squad. Drac: Well...we technically are Pokémon that can be found in caves. They all nod. Abi: Still can't understand you. They all facepalm and walk away. Albus: White girl problems. Abi: Wait..what did he say? Dakota: You don't wanna know. Abi: What is it? Dakota: He said, uh, to put it bluntly "White girl Problems." Abi: Oh ok. I get that a lot. *Slurps Starbucks* Tracey: Alright. The Pokémon are doing good. Thank guys. Dakota: Don't mention it. Professor Oak shows up. Professor Oak: Ah, Dakota, Abi, and Tracey. How was everything? Abi: It was fine... Voice: Ow, ow, ow! I said I was sorry. They notice Korrina pulling Steve by his ear. Dakota: Yikes, what happened? Korrina: Viola was there. Dakota sighs. Dakota: Damn it, Steve. Steve: Wha- All of the Pokémon appeared. They blasted Steve off. Everybody laughs. THE EN-wait hold on. Later that day, Cyndaquil is seen dragging Steve. Cyndaquil: You and me are having a talk. THE END! Category:UEE Category:ARPS Category:Episodes